


A Fleeting (Loss of) Memory

by Adri_K



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_K/pseuds/Adri_K
Summary: Y’know that bit in Forgotten Sactum where the squad starts showing signs of amnesia? Yeah, this is about that. Here’s 950 words of utter cheese on it, in fact.
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser & Female Watcher, Aloth Corfiser & The Watcher, Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher
Kudos: 21





	A Fleeting (Loss of) Memory

‘Gaura, may I have a word with you? Alone.’

Aloth’s question seemed odd to the Watcher. She and her party were investigating a hidden sactum dedicated to Wael and run by the Hand Occult. Supposedly the sanctum was meant to hide Wael’s titan from the rest of the world but now some crazy wizards found the place and were plotting to awaken the god’s discarded body while also fighting each other over the privilege of controlling the creature. There was not much time to stop them and if Gaura had to be perfectly honest, she was eager to leave the place altogether. She has seen enough during the investigation to feel that every second spent there was a burden and an instigator to burn the place down on the way out. She got the impression that her team felt the same way but Aloth’s nervous request showed a sense of urgency that was even more powerful than their urge to leave.

The two of them found a corner in the Scriptorum where only the books on the shelf were their company. And the giant eyeball watching over everything.

'So? What did you want to talk about?’

Gaura’s question prompted Aloth to swallow hard. She also noticed the tips of his ears turning red.

'This is a rather personal matter, so forgive me if I’m out of line, but… I must know,’ the last few words rang with barely hidden desperation. The Watcher stepped closer and lightly touched his arm to calm him, but it only made his blush take on a deeper shade. 'Have we ever…? No, that is much too forward…’

Gaura blinked at him, visibly confused. The wizard cleared his throat before he continued.

'It’s just that… We haven’t kissed. Have we?’

The Watcher’s heart ached as she heard the question, but as she opened her mouth to answer… She had no words coming out and she had no idea what she wanted to say.

'Gaura?’ Aloth reached out to touch her face but changed his mind at the last moment. 'Are you… Are you alright?’

'I… Don’t know,’ she struggled to remember. She caught hazy, fleeting memories of touches and scents… But no sounds or images. 'I remember kissing someone… making love to someone,’ Aloth looked away and bit his lip as heard the words, but the Watcher went on. 'But I don’t remember who… The harder I think, the more I feel… this love that I can’t pair with anyone.’

The wizard looked back at her. 'Do you think that it’s possible that… I might be that someone?’

Gaura spent a moment contemplating the answer. She examined the elf’s features as she was thinking, trying to see herself getting lost in those blue eyes of his, running her finger along the scar above his brow, tasting those pursed lips… She could’ve sworn they were soft as Hel.

'Yes, I think so.’

Aloth blinked at her awkwardly a few times, trying to process her words. The Watcher could still see a hint of excitement on his face as she stepped closer to him once more, and he involutarily stepped back, his back hitting the bookshelf. He gave her a reserved but hopeful look. 'Gods, I hope you are right,’ he sighed.

'Is it alright if I tested the theory?’ Gaura gingerly took the wizard’s hand as she waited for a reply.

Aloth’s gaze darted at their joined hands and a smile appeared in the corner of his lips. 'More than alright,’ his smile widened when he glanced back at her.

The Watcher leaned in, her lips brushed against elf’s as she tried taking his scent in that pleasantly mixed with the smell of books behind him. A sense of satisfaction overcame her as she finally locked lips with him - she was right: his lips really were soft as Hel.

The sensation sparked a memory locked deep within Gaura’s mind: a memory of her yelling at people behind the waterfall in Queen’s Berth, and Aloth approaching her after they left.

_I am glad you’re on our side._

_And I am glad you’re on mine._

Gaura pulled away. She looked at Aloth with wonder, as if he and the moments they shared were a new realm that was hers - theirs - to explore.

'It is you,’ she beamed at him.

Aloth let out a relieved chuckle. 'I know,’ he said then went on to recite a spell - bulwark against the elements. He reached behind the Watcher’s head and ran his fingers along her blazing hair, enjoying the strange sensation of tangible fire. 'I can’t believe I’ve ever forgotten this. I thought… You are so important to me. More than I can truly express. I didn’t think anything could take what we share away. I should have held on to us stronger… Can you forgive me?’

'Of course, I can!’ The Watcher embraced him for a moment before she pulled back so she could rest her forehead against his. 'None of this is your fault. It… It’s this cursed place. It seeks to erase us and it starts by taking our hope away,’ she left a kiss on the wizard’s cheek. She stepped back and stared at the giant eyeball fixed on them. 'But it failed, and we know its tricks now. And I will see it burn before it erases any of us, or anyone else ever again.’

She turned her gaze back to Aloth who gave her a nod. His eyes reflected her determination as he reached for her hand. They walked back to the team holding on to each other, their shared past, their hopeful present, and their future that they have just set in stone.


End file.
